


Satisfying Curiosity

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Body Modification, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Grace Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Dean, Threesome, Top Angels, alpha angel, dubcon, grace modification, omc angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: There was near constant talk about the Winchesters but the one that seemed to pique the most interest was Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man.





	

There was near constant talk about the Winchesters but the one that seemed to pique the most interest was Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man. The human who seemed to cause the most problems and the same one who was supposed to be Michael’s vessel. And because of this quite a few angels were more than curious about figuring out what made him so special.

It was two of them, two angels who fought under Castiel’s command, that took vessels and sought out Dean Winchester to find out firsthand what it was about this one human. They knew enough of humans that inconspicuous names were best and that giving away anything of their true nature would ruin any chance they had of getting near the hunter.

Dean Winchester was breathtaking.

His soul bright and shining even with an air of self-loathing as he threw back shots of alcohol. They turned to each other, “He doesn’t have a mate.” came the first sentence as they both stared over at Dean before turning to each other.

“No.” the other one agreed as he looked Dean’s form up and down. “Remember to stick to the human names.” the two names they had overheard other humans use and were so far from angel names they would be safe. 

 _Thomas_  and  _James_.

They moved together towards the bar and took a seat on either side of Dean as the hunter glanced at them both before chuckling slightly as he signaled for another drink. “You should try the whiskey.” his words were slightly slurred, “Does the fucking trick.”

“Something bothering you?” the angel calling himself Thomas asked and watched Dean turn glassy green eyes on him. He took in the human’s face, the pretty features, as he waited for Dean to respond.

If the human in front of him was an angel he would have already been successfully mated and probably have given birth to multiple fledglings by several respective partners. That was always the case with the more desired angels.

They were bred rigorously and often that they spent the majority of their time in Heaven pregnant or in the process of being bred by various angels. Keeping up Heaven’s numbers was important.

“What isn’t bothering me?” Dean laughed humorously, “Sometimes you just want to get lost in something and just  _forget_.”

"We could help you forget.” the other angel,  _James,_  spoke up as Dean turned to regard him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you offering to fuck me? Both of you?” there was an incredulous note but the hunter had enough alcohol in his system that having a warm body pressing him down sounded like the perfect plan.

They watched as Dean took in their vessels. James was broad shouldered, taller than Dean, with large hands and Thomas was close to the same body type. They had chosen attractive vessels having learned their lesson seeing others not being as selective.

“If that appeals to you. I’m James and his name is Thomas.” James spoke and watched Dean mulling it over. Both of them could hear the hunter’s jumbled thoughts and then a rather loud  _fuck it what do I have to lose at this point?_  before Dean was nodding.

“Dean.” he mumbled before continuing, “Why not?” he climbed off the stool and glanced at them. “I hope one of you has lube because I don’t.” and he was moving towards the door as the angels stared at each other.

James seemed to disappear before returning and sliding a bottle into his pocket before they followed after Dean. “Remember humans don’t call it  _mating_.” James whispered as Dean led the way towards his room. “It’s sex or fucking.”

They watched the hunter unlocking the door and looking around before he was waving them forward. “I don’t do cuddles or _feelings_.” he spoke in a rough tone and stared at them as the two angels silently communicated with each other before dipping into Dean’s head to get an idea of what the human might prefer.

The two angels approached Dean as they would with another angel who hadn’t yet been mated or bred. Slow and careful as they stripped him of his clothes before guiding him towards the bed.

Years of curiosity on human mating habits and their own experiences had them finding all the right spots quickly until Dean was hard, tip of his cock leaking precome, while James pumped three fingers inside Dean’s clenching ass.

“Holy fuck.” Dean gasped and squirmed at the feeling of the two men, or so he thought, working him over with expert touches. His mind was screaming about why he hadn’t done this before until now. “Fuck me, come on. Not glass. Not going to break.” his fingers knotted in the nearest guy’s hair and he jerked him down towards him.

James pulled back to roll Dean onto his belly, his instincts wanting Dean in a familiar position, as Dean canted his hips up. “Beautiful.” Thomas breathed and met his sibling’s borrowed eyes. “Look at him. _I get it_.”

But Dean wasn’t paying attention to them until a cock was pushing inside him and filling him even fuller than the fingers. “Oh oh yes.” he was babbling and pushing back into it until the man behind him had bottomed out.

He could feel the weight of a pair of heavy balls smacking against him, a thick cock splitting him open and a hard body against him as they fucked. Dean didn’t care. He didn’t care that this was the first time he’d taken a cock because it felt so good and pleasure was zinging through him already.

James narrowed his eyes at Thomas when he realized the other angel was using grace.  _He’s going to figure it out if you keep doing that!_

_No he isn’t. Look at him. He’s just as far gone as an angel in heat. If you don’t start mating him then I would be more than happy to. He’s a very desirable partner._

In answer James rolled his hips back, gripping onto Dean’s, before thrusting forward once more with a quick snap. The motion had Dean’s mouth dropping open as more pleasure seemed to fly through him as the man behind him started up a brutal rhythm he couldn’t hope to meet.

It was far different than anything he’d ever experienced and the pleasure was something completely different. To him it felt like it was consuming his body and stealing every single rational thought as he lost himself in it.

The warmth and the  _rightness_  had his mind easily slipping away from the troubles he’d been trying to drink away.  _Best fucking idea_ he mentally congratulated himself. Alcohol and a good fucking always seemed to do the trick and this time he had two of them.

He’d have to let guys pick him up more often if it felt this good having a cock up the ass fucking him into the mattress.

Skin slapped against skin and a warm weight stayed against him as the man inside him kept thrusting forward against his ass. He felt something bumping against his hole, catching on it, but before he could focus on the sensation he was completely overwhelmed with pleasure that sent him over the edge before he was drowning in it.

The hunter didn’t know how long it lasted, it felt like ages, but when he finally came back to himself the cock inside him was slipping free and his muscles were signaling he’d been well fucked.

“Wow.” he panted it out and realized he was shaking from the aftermath of it. “Is that what it always feels like?” there was a dazed quality to his voice and both angels shared a look before Thomas was dragging Dean to him.

“Only thing that matters is that you enjoyed it.” warm lips sucked a mark against Dean’s neck. The hunter felt his head falling back to give the man holding him better access.

“Was it good?” James asked and Dean hummed in approval as he felt fingers stroking his cock until a whimper escaped.

“Yes. Fuck yes.” he gripped at the warm body touching him and pressed into it as pleasure seemed to start building up in him again. “Oh fuck. Fuck me please.”

It was the only invitation the angel needed to turn him and bury himself right inside Dean’s body as the hunter moaned at the feeling of being full again.

“Yes.” he hissed it and thanked whoever was looking that Sam wasn’t there so he could enjoy this longer. The second man thrust into him quicker and just as hard but one of his hands found the back of Dean’s neck.

The strength he could feel and the power behind the man’s hips had Dean moaning brokenly. He didn’t realize what a turn on being manhandled was until right now and he wanted it  _rougher_. So he goaded them until the headboard was slamming against the wall with the power behind the thrusts.

Again that feeling of something bumping against him started to register at the same time that pleasure nearly blinded him. Dean slumped against the sheets and moaned brokenly as his mind rolled around in the feeling that he had no idea was angel grace distracting him from the fact that he’d just been knotted again.

 _He’s going to figure out what we’re doing_. James hissed even as he sent Dean tumbling further into pleasure, teasing every single nerve in the hunter’s body, while he watched his sibling emptying his seed inside Dean.

They continued until Thomas’s knot slipped free and seed seemed to gush from Dean’s puffy hole while the hunter moaned into the sheets. The two angels kept it up for awhile, using grace to hide their knottings, until Dean’s pleasure clouded mind finally managed to form a coherent thought that this wasn’t normal and he shouldn’t have been capable of coming that many times.

He shifted and realized something was stretching his ass wide as he stared at the man in front of him who was staring back. “What are you?” his voice was rough and he was trying to figure out where his weapon was when warm hands cupped his cheeks.

“Shhh we’re not going to harm you.” warmth trailed up through where the man touched him and his attempt at distracting Dean had the hunter’s bright soul rebelling against it even as his brain seemed to get fuzzy.

“No.” he shrugged the hands off and tried to move from the man inside him but something tugged on his rim and his mind scrambled to push through the thick, heaviness that had settled inside of him. “Fuck. What is  _that_?”

"A knot.” the one behind him supplied as he ground against Dean’s ass to release another load into the hunter. “We’re mating you.” Thomas didn’t care about hiding what they were anymore. They had both successfully mated the hunter and he could feel the fledglings, multiple and bright fledglings, implanted in the womb they’d constructed during the first mating.

Dean would swell impressively as their fledglings grew inside of him.

“The fuck? I’m not an animal.” Dean looked around for a weapon once more only to have his hands collected. “Let me go yo-” he was cut off when he was pressed down.

“Shhhh.” warmth wrapped around him and Dean struggled to keep his anger even as it seemed to bleed away. “You must calm.” a hand stroked against Dean’s bare body. “We have no intentions of hurting you. We’re angels. We’re simply breeding you properly.”

The response had Dean releasing a rough laugh. “Angels? Get the fuck away from me.” he felt the _knot_  in his ass and warmth flooding him as a snarl escaped. “What did you do to me? Did you fuck with my body?”

The angels shared confused looks at Dean’s wording and looked to the hunter’s mind for answers. “We only made minor changes so you could carry fledglings.”

“We didn’t harm you.”

“ _Fledglings_?” Dean was realizing what had happened when another wave of pleasure rolled through his senses causing him to release a needy moan as the angel behind him ground against his ass. “ _Ohhhhh_.”

“Yes. Originally we planned on observing you but we both decided you would make a good mating partner for our next fledglings. You have been blessed to carry them and even more in the future. You’re wasted on Earth.”

Dean didn’t see anything blessed about having two angels changing his body and knocking him up but the pleasure that was flying through his body was causing him to have problems focusing on it. “Fucking angels.” he growled but the sound turned into a needy moan as they both used grace on him once more.

“It will take a few more adjustments but you’ll be able to reside in Heaven and provide even more fledglings for other angels looking for a breeding partner.”

Pleasure continued to course through him, tugging his mind away from their words and the reality of the situation, until he was near mindless with pleasure and need as the angel knotted inside of him kept breeding him.


End file.
